SHINOBI SLAYER
by Gaestra
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto anak pembawa perdamaian bagi dunia shinobi yang terdampar kedimensi lain karena ia dikirim oleh ayahnya kemasa lalu saat perang dunia shinobi ke4 tapi bukannya kemasa lalu Naruto malah terdampar kedimensi gaimana kisahnya?. . .


SHINOBI SLAYER

Genre : Adventure  
Pair : Naruto x ...?  
Rating : T semi M (untuk anu-anuan)  
Disclaimer : Naruto dan Fairy Tail bukan milik saya.  
Warning : Gaje,Typo dimana mana,Occ,Abal abal,EYD hancur,dll  
Summary : Uzumaki Naruto anak pembawa perdamaian bagi dunia shinobi yang terdampar kedimensi lain karena ia dikirim oleh ayahnya kemasa lalu saat perang dunia shinobi ke4 tapi bukannya kemasa lalu Naruto malah terdampar kedimensi kisahnya?. . .  
A/N : halo salam kenal,saya author baru disini jadi jika ada kata-kata yang salah dan cerita mirip karena saya terinspirasi dari fic lain jadi mohon dimaafkan ya senpai dan jika tidak sukan tekan tombol 'back/kembali'. . .Yosh tanpa banyak bicara lagi,silahkan dibaca.

.  
Chap 1 [NEW WORLD]  
"Naruto. . .!" teriak para rokie12 terdengar menggema memilukan yang berada disebuah tempat yang lapang atau lebih tepat nya medan perang, dari tanah yang berwarna coklat kini silih berganti warna, yaitu warna merah yang tak lain warna darah, yang keluar dari ratusan bahkan ribuan tubuh shinobi yang telah gugur dimedan satu seorang terlihat tersenyum bahagia karena serangan yang ia lancarkan telak mengenai lawannya, ciri orang tersebut adalah seorang pria baruh baya berambut raven sepunggung memakai sebuah armor baja berwarna merah dengan mata yang aneh, berwarna ungu dengan pola riak air sebut saja Uchiha Madara. Asap yang semula menutupi penglihatan secara perlahan menghilang menampakkan seorang remaja berambut pirang yang tengah berbaring lemas sambil memegangi ke dua matanya yang mengalirkan darah segar dengan kondisi pakaiannya compang camping disana sini. Uzumaki Naruto nama pemuda tersebut berkeringat dingin bertanda ia sedang menahan rasa sakitnya dibagian matanya yang mengalirkan darah segar, semua teman nya yang melihat hal tersebut berkumpul dan mengkhawatirkan keadaan Naruto."Naruto... apakah kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya seorang kunoichi berambut merah jambu sebahu menatap nya khawatir yang kita kenal Sakura. Begitupula yang lainnya juga."tenang semuannya...aku baik-baik saja." bohong Naruto sambil menenangkan teman-temannya bahwa dia baik-baik saja agar temannya tidak terlalu cemas. 'sial, mataku sudah buta...aku sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi.' ucap Naruto didalam hatinya.  
Alam sadar Naruto...  
Diruangan yang gelap yang hanya diterangi beberapa lilin terlihat Naruto sedang berbincang kepada sosok rubah berekor 9 yang melambai-lambai didalam kerangkeng jeruji besi yang ditengahnya menempel kertas kanji yang bertuliskan 'segel' ."Bagaimana keadaan mu Naruto? Apakah kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya suara berat sosok rubah. "tenang saja,Kurama... Aku baik-baik saja" ucap Naruto sambil menunjukkan jempolnya."tapi bagaimana dengan matamu itu? Dan bagaimana bisa kau melawannya ?" tanya Kurama bertubi-tubi kepada Naruto."semasih nyawa ku belum hilang aku akan melawannya bagaimana pun caranya" semangat Naruto sambil tersenyum yang melihat hal tersebut hanya tersenyum rubah.'itulah Naruto yang kukenal' batin Kurama...  
Real word  
"Khu..khu..khu...kyubi telah buta...dengan ini rencanaku semakin mudah..khu..khu.." ucap Madara pelan tapi masih didengar oleh sang uchiha muda yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke pun mendekati kearah Naruto dan bertanya kepadanya."apa kau bisa melihatku...Naruto" ucap Sasuke dan sukses menghalihkan pandangan rokie 12 kearahnya."apa maksudmu Sasuke? Tidak mungking Naruto akan tumbang semudah itu!" ucap Kiba dan dibalas anggukan yang lainnya bahwa ucapan Kiba benar."benar apa yang dikatakan Kiba, Naruto tidak akan tumbang semudah itu." sambung Rock lee."maafkan...aku teman-teman telah membohongi kalian" lirih Naruto kepada teman-temannya yang sukses membuat temannya membelakkan matanya ,tidak mungkin Naruto yang sehebat itu tumbang semudah itu.  
Disisi lain,  
terlihat 3 seseorang yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu tampak raut kesedihan terpancar dari mimik wajah mereka."Sensei,tolong berikan mata ini kepada Naruto,dan Obito maaf aku tidak bisa menjaga Rin untukmu!" ucap seorang berambut silver melawan gravitasi yang memakai masker Kakashi,nama orang tersebut mencabut paksa bola mata kirinya dan membuat darah segar mengalir dari mata kiri tersebut."tidak apa apa Kakashi...setelah aku tau kebenaran tentang kematian,aku sadar bahwa apa yang ku lakukan salah" ucap yang dipanggil Obito Obito juga melakukan apa yang telah Kakashi lakukan tapi Obito mencabut kedua bola matanya dan membuat Kakashi dan Senseinya,Minato membelakkan ada yang protes Obito langsung angkat bicara."tanpa mata rinnegan ini Madara tidak akan bisa melakukan rencananya dan tolong sensei transplatasikan mataku dan mata Kakashi pada anakmu,Naruto dan suruh ia menyimpan mata rinneganku." ucap Obito."tapi bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?" tanya Minato dengan raut wajah khawatir."aku tidak apa apa sensei,mungkin kurang lebih 2 menit lagi tubuhku diambil alih oleh Zetsu yang ada didalam tubuhku." ucap Obito. Minato yang mengerti dari ucapan Obito tanpa sepatah kata langsung menghilang dengan kilatan berwarna kuning meninggalkan ke dua muridnya

.  
Ditempat Naruto,tiba tiba muncul kilatan berwarna kuning disebelah kuning tersebut lalu menampakan sosok sang Yondaime Hokage aka Minato sekaligus ayahnya Naruto yang sedang membawa dua bola mata berwarna merah yaitu sharigan dan satu bola mata ungu dengan pola riak air yaitu yang melihat Minato membawakan sesuatu menatapnya bingung seakan mengerti arti dari tatapan Tsunade segera Minato menjelaskan bahwa kedua bola mata sharigan ini milik Obito dan Kakashi yang akan ditransplatasikan kepada pun menyuruh Tsunade dan Sakura segera mentransplatasikan nya walaupun awalnya mereka berdua menolak untuk melakukannya tapi berkat ketegasan Minato akhirnya Tsunade dan Sakura mentransplatasikan mata sharigan Obito dan Kakashi kepada Naruto."sekarang,tolong menjauh dari Naruto...aku mempunyai ide untuk menyelamatkan dunia ini." perintah Minato setelah Tsunade dan Sakura selesai merawat yang melihat raut wajah para shinobi hanya menghela napasnya dan mulai menjelaskan ide yang ia dapat dari otak jeniusnya yaitu mengirim Naruto kemasa lalu."baiklah sebelum aku mengirim Naruto kemasa lalu...aku akan memberikan semua jutsu ku dan jutsu Kushina kepada Naruto, termasuk cakra Kyubi." ucap Minato membuat para shinobi yang berada disitu menatapnya dengan tatapan sulit yang ditatap begitu menghiraukannya dan segera ia menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Naruto lalu ditangan Minato keluar cahaya biru kemudia cahaya merah (cakra Kyubi) bertanda bahwa proses pemindahan jutsu berlangsung."aku juga akan memberikan jutsu suiton ku juga kepada bocah ini." ucap seorang pria berambut putih sepinggang a.k.a Tobirama, kemudia ia melakukan apa yang Minato lakukan pada Naruto diikuti beberapa shinobi termasuk Sasuke yang sukses mendapatkan tatapan mata 'kenapa' ,Sasuke yang mengerti maksud dari tatapan tersebut menjawabnya dengan wajah stoicnya."karena aku sahabatnya." kemudian Sasuke juga memberikan kusanaginya kepada Naruto."khu...khu...apakah diskusinya selesai?" tanya Madara dengan nada yang Madara tiba tiba muncul Zetsu lalu membicarakan informasi baru yang ia dapatkan dari para aliansi Zetsu memberitahukan hal sangat penting nampak Madara yang terlihat sangat marah."tidak akan kubiarkan bocah itu membawa mata rinnegan ku dan kekuatan kyubi." geramnya kemudian Madara menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, sesaat kemudian terlihat sebuah meteorit besar dari langit yang mengarah yang melihat jutsu Madara tersebut panik karena ia belum sepenuhnya sempurna merampal segelnya.'sial,tidak akan sempat' runtuk Minato dihatinya dengan terpaksa akhirnya Minato menyudahi jurusnya yang belum sempurna para aliansi shinobi hanya bisa pasrah menunggu ajalnya yang sudah didepan matanya.'semoga kau berhasil Naruto' doa mereka sebelum meteorit itu benar benar mengenai aliansi shinobi.  
o.0.o  
New dimension.

Disebuah rumah yang sederhana tapi cukup untuk satu keluarga, rumah tersebut kelihatan rumah yang terpencil karena dilihat keadaan disekitarnya terdapat banyak pepohonan seperti didaerah hutan apalagi dengan susana tenang ditempat itu membuatnya benar-benar seperti dihutan saja tapi susana tenang tersebut tiba-tiba harus terganggu akibat adanya ledakan yang cukup besar membuat para burung yang lagi bersinggah berterbangan menghasilkan sura kepakan sayap. 'Blummm' terdengar ledakan yang menggema didaerah tersebut membuat sang pemilik rumah keluar."apa itu?" tanya seorang kakek bertubuh kecil seperti anak berusia 5 tahun yang sepertinya adalah pemilik rumah tersebut."coba kau lihat saja!" ucap seorang nenek yang sepertinya istri dari kakek tersebut. Makorov nama sang kakek tadi pun melangkah kan kakinya menuju kearah pintu lalu keluar dari rumah nya meneliti keadaan sekitar , betapa terkejut nya bahwa dia melihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning tergeletak tak sadarkan diri ditengah kawah yang cukup besar. Kondisi pemuda itu sangat memperihatikan bagaimana tidak dengan keadaan baju yang compang camping darah dingin yang sepertinya keluar dari matanya yang diperban dan beberapa luka parah dibagaian tubuh tannya. Sebagai manusia yang berperi kemanusiaan, Makorov menolong pemuda tersebut dan membawanya kerumah untuk merawat pemuda pirang tersebu.  
TIME SKIP  
Sudah seminggu berlalu Makarov dan istrinya merawat bocah yang ditemuinya beberapa minggu yang lalu namun bocah itu tidak kunjung sadarkan diri dan sudah seminggu pula mereka mengecek keadaan bocah itu setiap jam. Mereka penasaran ada apa dengan mata bocah tersebut, dikarenakan dari auranya mata tersebut memancarkan energi yang kuat.  
Naruto POV  
Mindscape  
Kenapa gelap ? Apakah aku sudah mati ? Jika ya, maaf kan aku teman-teman karena tidak bisa melindungi kalian."Naruto?" suara apa itu sepertinya aku mengenalinya..hm ya tak salah lagi itu sura kurama. Lalu ruangan yang gelap tadi kini mulai bercahaya dan menampakan Naruto yang terbaring didepan jeruji besi yang besar yang bertuliskan kanji 'segel'. Dengan susah payah aku mulai berdiri walaupun kaki ku sudah tidak kuat ku tetap memaksakan diri untuk menghadap sosok rubah yang berada dihadapan ku."syukurlah, Naruto kau baik-baik saja." rubah itu berucap sambil tersenyum kepada ku dari raut wajahnya bahwa dia lega melihat keadaan ku."sebenarnya apa yang terjadi,Kurama?" aku bertanya karena terakhir ku ingat adalah aku terbaring lemas dimedang perang dan mata ku buta setelah itu aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padaku.'DEG' aku mulai merasakan firasat buruk ketika aku melihat raut wajah sedih Kurama,sebenarnya apa sih yang terjadi kepadaku? Kenapa aku mulai merasakan firasat buruk? Firasat yang sama seperti kehilang si Ero-sanin itu."maaf kan, kami Naruto...kami mengirimu kemasa lalu tapi.." aku merasakan firasat buruk semakin kuat tah mengapa saat ini rasaku sangat takut..takut kehilangan."tapi kukira kami gagal..Naruto" "lalu bagaimana yang lainnya?" "kemungkinan mereka telah mati" sedih,kecewa,marah semua perasaan ku tercampur menjadi satu, kenapaaa? Kenapa? ini harus terjadi padaku? Apakah ini hukuman dari Tuhan jika kalau begitu aku mohon cukup aku saja yang merasakan tidak untuk teman terdekat ku.  
Mindscape end.  
Naruto POV end.  
Secara perlahan Naruto mulai membukakan matanya setelah berbincang dengan Kurama dimindscapenya. Secara kasar Naruto membuka perban yang ada dimatanya, mata onxy nya bukan lagi mata biru lautan mengedarkan matanya melihat keliling tempat tersebut 'dimana ini?' pikir Naruto, Naruto yang merasa ada yang berbeda pada matanya melihat cermin yang ada dimeja dekat kasurnya berada,betapa kagetnya Naruto saat melihat matanya bukan lagi biru lautan namun mata onxy seperti mata yang melihat raut wajah yang kebingungan mejelaskan apa yang terjadi pada matanya yaitu mata Naruto telah digantikan dengan mata sharigan milik Kakashi dan Obito sehingga jika Naruto tidak mengaftifkan sharigannya mata Naruto akan hitam seperti ciri khas mata Uchiha.''jadi begit ya." lirih Naruto karena Kakashi dan Obito mentransplantasikan matanya demi dirinya. Lagi keenakan berbicara dengan Kurama 'cleck' dari arah pintu terbuka muncul seorang anak kecil tapi sudah tua masuk dengan senyuman dibibirnya karena dimelihat bocah yang dirawatnya sudah sadar. Naruto yang tidak kenal orang tersebut mengambil pedang milik Sasuke yang ditergeletak dimeja dan 'slingg' Naruto menghilang dengan kilatan kuning lalu tiba tiba sudah ada dibelakang Makarov sambil menodongkan kusanaginya dileher Makarov.'glek' Makarov menelan ludahnya ketika sebuah kusanagi sudah ada dilehernya dan kagum dengan kecepatan bocah tesebut."tunggu bocah..apakah ini tanda terima kasih kepada orang yang menolongmu?" Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut melepaskan kusanaginya. Makarov menghela napas lega ketika bocah tersebut mendengarkan ucapan nya."maafkan saya paman dan terima kasih telah merawat saya selama ini!" ucap Naruto sambil sujud dikaki Makarov , Makarov yang melihat Naruto seperti itu tidak tega melihatnya dan segera menghampirinya."sudahlah bocah...tidak apa apa sekarang bangunlah!" Naruto pun berdiri dari acara sujudnya."jadi siapa namamu?" tanya Makarov "namaku Naruto,Uzumaki Naruto" balas Naruto."Naruto sebaiknya kita turun istri ku telah menunggu makan siang!" ucap Makarov kemudian meninggalkan ruangan tersebut."sekali lagi terima kasih paman" Naruto pun juga mengikuti Makarov setelah mengucapkan terima kasihnya sekali . Diruang makan, nampak istri Makarov sedang menyiapkan beberapa hidangan makanan lalu dari arah tangga berasal muncul Makarov diikuti Naruto, mata Naruto berbinar ketika melihat beberapa makanan karena ia sedari tadi menahan perutnya yang terasa tersenyum simpul melihat Naruto senang karena tadi ia melihat Naruto tampak sangat sedih."duduklah Naruto tak usah malu-malu!" ucap Makarov yang sudah duduk duluan. Naruto pun duduk disebelah Makarov yang telah mengijinkannya."sebelum itu perkenalkan namaku Makarov dan itu adalah istriku" ucap Makarov memperkenalkan dirinya. Sedamgkan istri Makarov menanggapinya dengan senyuman. N aruto mengganguk tanda mengerti."nah..Naruto-kun bisakah kau beri tahu dimana tempat berasalmu?" tanya Makarov. Seketika raut wajah N aruto berubah yang tadi agak senang kini tampak sedih. Makarov yang melihat hal tersebut tidak enak terhadap Naruto."sudahlah Naruto kalau kau tidak cerita tak apa-apa!" ucap Makarov."tidak-tidak akan kuceritakan." Ucap N aruto lalu memelai ceritanya. Dari awal peperangan didunianya sampai dia terdampar didunia lain."jadi begitu ya, sudahlah anggap saja kami adalah keluargamu didunia ini!" ucap Makarov dan dibalas dengan anggukan Naruto. Istri Makarov tampak senang karena dia mempunyai cucu setelah Laxus (bener gak ) begitu pula Naruto juga tmapak senang karena baru pertama kalinya dia merasakan kehangatan yang nama nya keluarga yang belum pernah ia rasakan sejak kecil.

T.B.C

Halo bagaimana fic saya? Baguskah atau jelak, author tidak tau. Yosh ane meu pergi dulu dah…dimohon reviewnya ya gan


End file.
